


manners maketh man

by injeoImis



Series: stillness in woe [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Castles, M/M, Princes & Princesses, commoner!jaemin, prince!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: prince jeno’s cat gets sick and requires a visit to the veterinarian. all he wanted was medications for his babies, not a crush he knows he can’t pursue (but decides to do so anyway).





	manners maketh man

**Author's Note:**

> was reading Hamlet in english when i thought of this LOL... wow

The castle was quiet, as it always was as you ascended the floors. Jeno’s room was conveniently on the third floor, one that was usually serene and quiet as most of the other bedrooms were placed on this floor as well.

 

Jeno was a quiet person, usually keeping to himself and only did things when he was required to by the king. Of course, he could be seen voluntarily doing good deeds as it was good for his princely image as his brother insisted, but it wasn’t uncommon for people of the kingdom to see him leisurely walking the streets just for fun.

 

Today was one of those days but at the moment, Jeno walked with purpose, one of his three cats held tightly in his arms despite the bleeding coming his arms. Yes, Bongsik was stubborn and knew that Jeno was taking her to the vet so instead of being nice about it like Nal-ie, she decided to be difficult, insisting on trying to claw Jeno’s eyes out as he tried to pick her up before they left. Out of his three kittens, Bongsik was the most uncooperative but Jeno still loved her as much as the other two.

 

“Doctor Nakamoto?” Jeno called out, entering the veterinarian’s office not too far off the path from the castle.

 

“Doctor Nakamoto just stepped out for a moment. I can help you until he returns,” An unfamiliar voice answered, showing his face at the appointment window.

 

Jeno looked up to see a worker he’d never met before. If he had, he’d definitely remember his face.

 

It seemed that once the worker finally realised Jeno was in front of him, his mouth went dry. It wasn’t every day that Jeno was actually stopping into shops and boutiques around the kingdom. His brother insisted that the workers around the castle were supposed to do mundane jobs for him but today he decided to leave early without anyone knowing.

 

(Sure to get him in trouble but his baby wasn’t feeling well! He couldn’t wait until later in the morning.)

 

“Hi, uhm… Well there’s something wrong with my cat and I’m not sure what I should do.” Jeno admitted, following the worker to the back room he knew like the palm of his hand.

 

Finally, Jeno set Bongsik on the table, pulling up his sleeves to examine his aching arms. The worker gasped, as he caught a sight of Jeno’s reddened forearms. “It seems not only your cat is feeling unwell,” He commented with a slight smile.

 

Jeno smiled back. “Yeah.. Bongsik isn’t a people cat.” The worker nodded, “Not a problem. Once I finish, she’ll have fallen in love with me.” This time he smiled fully, teeth and all. The smile reached his ears, eyes glistening with sincerity. It made Jeno’s heart skip a beat.

 

He watched in silence as the worker did his job, checking her heartbeat and all the other important things he was used to watching Doctor Nakamoto do when he accompanied Doyoung to the vet when he was younger and had a little more freedom.

 

Jeno wondered, what kinds of freedom this worker had. He seemed to look the same age as Jeno yet here he was, already in a business. SHouldn’t boys his age be attending school and being out with friends? Or were those only things Jeno’s teachers at the castle told him in attempts to make him feel as though he was living a normal life instead of a luxurious and burdened one?

 

“It’s not everyday the Prince walks into your veterinary clinic,” The worker commented, stealing a glance at Jeno as he tended to Bongsik. Jeno shrugged, “I convinced the King to let me out on my own this morning. I guess he was in a good mood. Where’s Doctor Nakamoto?” Jeno asked, although he realised the question might come off as a bit rude.

 

The worker didn’t seem to think so. “There was a shipment he had to pick up from a shop across town. He should be back soon but I’ll be done here in another minute.” The worker confirmed, rummaging through some cupboards in the room.

 

“Your cat should be okay. It just seems like a regular fever so just let it ride out with these antibiotics. She may run away from you but that’s kind of just like a coping mechanism. She’ll be okay since she’s in good hands.” The worker smiled but then frowned. “Your arms? I know I’m a veterinarian but I can help with those scratches if you’d like.”

 

Jeno glanced at the clock on the wall. He should be walking back but he kind of wanted to stay. The nurses in the castle would coddle and baby him despite knowing he wasn’t badly injured. This boy just wanted to help, do his job. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

 

A silence fell upon them again, except for Jeno’s gasps as rubbing alcohol was placed onto the scratches to disinfect the wounds from bacteria. He watched as the black haired boy wrapped his forearms with bandages, aiding him with two more. “It should heal pretty quickly since the cuts aren’t deep but you should change the bandages if it bleeds again.”

 

He handed over Bongsik, who remained calm in the transaction. Jeno was thankful for it. “She really does like you,” He laughed, rubbing between her ears. The worker gave Jeno a pointed look. “What did I say?”

 

They walked to the entrance, bidding goodbye to each other as Jeno declared that he should definitely get going. “My name is Jaemin, by the way. In case you come by again and my brother isn’t here.” The worker, who Jeno now knew was named Jaemin, informed him.

 

Jeno nodded, “Okay. Let him know I stopped by.” “For sure. Have a good day, Prince Lee.” “You can call me Jeno,” He smiled. Jaemin smiled back. “Jeno.” 

 

Jeno had never wanted one person to say his name on an infinite loop until he heard Jaemin say it just now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Jaemin clocked in for work at the clinic, sifting through the mail that was recently delivered. One had his name on it, which was quite odd. Most of his mail was sent to the house. Once he examined the envelope, he knew what it was. The expensive parchment, stamp, and seal had given all the hints he needed.

  
  


> _ Dear Jaemin, _
> 
> _ Thank you so much for taking care of Bongsik in the absence of your brother! Because of your efforts, she’s doing very well again. If any of my other cats have a health problem, I’ll be sure to always come back to you. I also hope we can see each other again, perhaps not in the presence of my feline friends. Or curious ears and wandering eyes... _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Again, thank you for your help! Let’s keep in touch. _
> 
> _ ~ Jeno _

  
  


Jaemin smiled at the letter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i may take a break from nct fics and try to write some skz and tbz... what ships from those groups would you like to see? :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)  
>  [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S6STK1)


End file.
